


Value

by RivalSilver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, why am i like this scoob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Validation is the best thing he craves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :(

    He was silent.

    Within the dark, yet roomy office, nothing gave any source of light other than the lone lamp perched atop the large, fancy desk at one end. The atmosphere was tense – rather difficult to breathe calmly, and he didn’t realize that his breathing had deepened.

    Lowered against his side, his black, gloved hand firmly gripped the cold metal.

    She was nothing now.

    The yellow satchel had been thrown off towards the left, its contents scattered about carelessly. Her wallet, Poké Balls, and synthetic medicine were among the few things that had scatted out of the bag.

    Metallic irises eerily tore away from her belongings, and dared to peek ahead of him.

    Soft lips were hung open, as if emitting a scream that would never release. One arm was stretched out, while the other rested near her tilted head. Her cheeks were absent of that slight color that usually painted her face. Brown eyes lacked the spark in them, only filled with tears that had finally trickled down the side of her temples, hitting the floor. Strands of her chestnut bangs cascaded along her bare forehead, for her white hat had fallen a few feet behind.

    He managed a tilt of his head to his side. Lips barely parted in stupor. Irises dilated. Long, red locks of hair followed the movement of his head, some strands draping over his shoulder. His scrutiny was terribly lonesome, yet baffled. His blinks were slow.

    There was a growing pool of crimson.

    Along her chest, were two lone holes that had torn through the fabric of her overalls – right where her heart rested. Thick crimson slowly had leaked out of said holes, staining the front of her overalls with a blotchy pattern. The arm that rested hear her head was painted with blood that was no longer warm.

    No longer could his ears catch her voice – her soft, lulling tone. All he heard last was broken, choked cries that weakly called out his name before the deed was done. Her brown eyes, once warm and filled with the spark of life, now held the emptiness of demise.

    Lifeless.

    A large hand clamped down with force along his shoulder, merely causing him to grunt, though remained as still as stone. He heard laughter – an amused chortle, filled with approval.

    The approval he so longingly craved.

    “Well done,” the deep voice merely declared. His eyes gazed down at the girl in uttermost disgust, and leaned a foot over to push her limp body back and away from his position. “I am pleased with your choice, my son.”

    Silver’s gloved fingers twitched along the trigger.

    “She was weak.” His father pulled his hand back with a nod. “You have done well.”

_Weak._

    The man whistled, and soon, he had ordered for the removal of her body. Silver only watched, stoic eyes following the way the grunts picked her up to carry her out, along with her belongings.

    His eyes closed. His body untensed itself. Unknowingly, he felt the curve of a twisted smile spread along his mouth at the echoing of his father’s praise in his mind. The need to be admired and recognized by him…felt amazing.

    Silver finally broke out of his frozen state, turning towards Giovanni. His lips were curved up into that wicked smile. His cheeks spotted here and there with _her_ blood. His eyes glinted with cynical mischief, as if enjoying what he had just done. Lyra was gone.

    Validation from his father was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [fic art by beli-vran! thank you so much! ;w;](http://beli-vran.tumblr.com/post/164935727184/a-large-hand-clamped-down-with-force-along-his)


End file.
